


And Then They Kissed

by Another_Freak1258, orphan_account



Series: Incestious Codependency [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Teen Winchesters, Tickling, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest, self-disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have danced around each other since day one - until the older Winchester finally kisses Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Kissed

It's not like it wasn't bound to happen, really. Things had a tendency to twist and bend when they were involved, but Sam never thought it'd get this bad. This being hopelessly in love with his big brother. Which Sam knows is wrong. How could he not? That's not the kind of love you're supposed to feel. But then again, monsters are supposed to be fake. But even this doesn't make the brunette feel better, because what he feels is completely sick. It's disgusting, and this is just one of the things wrong with him. Sam's not sure when it started, but it was hard not to fall in love with Dean. He'd raised him, saved him countless times, and everything in between. Dean had given him so much attention and love - (in his own way) - that Sam rarely thought about how he didn't have a mother, or how Dad was usually gone. Dean was everything, and Sam doesn't even know if that's what caused this. Maybe if they would of had a normal, non-codependent lifestyle Sam wouldn't of turned out this way. He'll never know, of course, but it's nice to think about sometimes.

Sam isn't hopeful. Because it's rare for a brother to be in love with their brother. But it's even rarer for that love to be mutual. Sam likes to think about that sometimes, too. Because Dean cares for him like a brother should. He's not in love with his little brother. Why would he be? Dean's constantly chasing skirts, and he becomes less affectionate as the days go by. This makes the brunette sad, because lingering touches are usually what keep him from pulling his hair out. But a part of him knows that it's a good thing, because if he continues to over-examine the small bit of love Dean gives him, Sam knows he'll end up telling his brother. He can't risk their relationship, though, so Sam doesn't plan to.

Not to mention the rejection. The way Dean's freckled face will twist in disgust. How far he'll run away. Perhaps the older Winchester will even go a step further. Maybe he'll beat Sam, or check to see if he's possessed. That'd be the reasonable thing to do, and Sam doesn't doubt that one of these scenarios are spot on. Dean doesn't - and never will - love the brunette like that. This is a fact. Because Dean isn't sick in the head. He's not in love with Sam, and some days that hurts more than it should.

But the other days it's better. The days when Dean's laughing and smiling and so uncharacteristically happy. It's rare, rarer than Sam's predicament. But those days the brunette can forget for awhile. He'll simply enjoy their brotherly relation and never dare hope for more. It doesn't matter how Dean makes his insides turn to jelly, how he bombards Sam's erotic dreams, or how he makes the brunettes chest swell with happiness. And on the off chance that Dean went along with it, because he does all he can to make Sam happy, the brunette would never forgive himself for bringing his brother down with him. Because that's where he's going; Sam's heading straight for Hell. Because that's where sick people like him go.

-

It's after dinner, and Dean isn't home yet. Dad's somewhere, on a hunt. Sam's eaten what Dean made for him - macaroni and marshmallows - and he's doing his homework now. The brunette knows that there's no point, because he probably won't have a chance to even hand in his project before they head to the next town. But Sam is studious, and he's going to try. He might only be twelve, but no matter what Dean and his dad say, the youngest Winchester is going to college. He might not know how yet, but if he keeps studying, Sam can apply for a scholarship and get a full ride. But he's grasping at straws in reality.

It stings that Sam knows that Dean ditched him to go out with some girl. God knows he finds his way into the panties of every girl in every town they end up in. It hurts, when Dean does this, coming back reeking of perfume and sex. It breaks Sam's heart a bit more every damn time. Though, it's not like he can tell Dean that without giving anything away, so the brunette opts for suffering in silence.

"This isn't... Oh," Sam mumbles to himself. He's trying not to chew the eraser of the pencil, and he succeeds. It's not hard now, considering that the tip is pressing onto the paper. Sam feels like an idiot, because the answer was right in front of him. Even if he gets this math assessment finished before they leave, he's probably not even going to get a good grade. Setting the pencil down, Sam runs his hand through his hair stressfully. "Dumb..."

A few minutes later, the motel door opens and Dean walks in, his hair completely messed up. He's sweating a little, (not to mention he reeks of sex). "Hey, Sammy," he breathes, a smile on his face as he closes the door.

Sam glances at him and sighs, looking back at his paper. The smell hits him as the door closes, and Dean goes over to the fridge. He frowns, rubbing his eyes a bit. "Hey."

Grabbing one of their Dad's beers out of the fridge, the older Winchester sits by Sam and opens it before taking a sip. "Whatcha doin’ there?" he asks, grabbing the paper and examining it.

Huffing, Sam tries to snatch the paper back. "Homework. Y'know, that ‘pointless crap’ that you should be doing? Now give it back," he replies sassily.

Dean yanks it up in the air so Sam can't reach it. God, he's so short. It's adorable. "Why? It's so boring."

Rolling his eyes, Sam crosses his arms. "Because I want good grades. Unlike some people."

"Grades don't matter, Sammy. We're going to another town once Dad's done with this hunt." Dean sets the paper down in front of Sam, rolling his eyes.

Sam takes the paper, sighing. "It'll matter one day..." he states softly. With a scrunched nose, Sam pushes Dean's arm softly. "Go take a shower."

Sighing, Dean stands and starts walking to the bathroom. To be honest, he'd rather hang out with Sam than fuck some slut from school, but he'd never tell Sam that.

About twenty minutes later, Dean emerges from the bathroom with wet hair and clean clothes on. He sees Sam working on homework, his brow furrowed in concentration. After smiling a bit at him for a moment, he walks up behind him. "Boo!" he exclaims, putting his hands on brothers shoulder.

Sam doesn't seem fazed at all by this, and he smacks his big brothers forearm. "Quit it... ‘M trying to work..." Dean's such a distraction in every way possible.

Chuckling, Dean puts his hands in front of Sam's eyes so he can't see. With a pouty lip, Sam drops his pencil and takes Dean's hands off of his eyes, looking back at him with irritation. "Don't be a jerk," he sighs, huffing again. Sam looks back at his paper quickly, because Dean's hair is wet and ruffled in the most appealing way. Sometimes - times like these - Sam wonders if the older brother does this on purpose. But no, he'd definitely act differently around Sam if he knew. Sam swallows. 

Dean ruffles Sam's hair a bit. "Your hair’s gettin’ long, Sammy... Maybe I should give it a trim. Do you know where some scissors are?"

Sam pushes his older brother gently again, (as if he could actually knock him over) and squints at his paper. "Never in a million years, Dean." Sam likes his hair the way it is.

Though, the brunette can't help but want to cut it at Dean's remark. After all, his world revolves around his big brother. Not to mention the fact that he always tries to appear as Dean would like. But it's not like this would make a difference.

Dean purses his lips, trying to figure out different ways to distract Sam. When he finally remembers his weakness, the older Winchester smiles widely. He swiftly lifts him off of the chair and puts him over his shoulder, walking to the bed.

Sam squirms in his older brothers grip, lightly pushing against his back. "Hey! Put me down!" He hates when Dean does this, because Sam doesn't like to be reminded how scrawny and short and awkward he is. But he especially hates it when Dean is trying to distract him from homework.

Dean smiles even bigger at Sam's cuteness. He wishes he could tell him this... Tell him everything, but he can't. If he did, Sam would think he was fucked up, which he is, he supposes. Dean plops Sam down on stomach on the bed, climbing on and pinning him. He straddles Sam's lower waist, holding his small wrists above his head and wrapping his legs around him. The older Winchester's free hand go to his baby brothers armpits and he starts tickling him.

Despite his annoyance, Sam squirms and giggles under his brother. "H-Hey! Stop it!" he exclaims, smiling. Sam struggles with all he has, bucking his hips and trying to roll over. Though, all of his efforts are in vain, because Dean's so much stronger than him.

"Lift some weights, Sammy!" Dean teases, even though he loves how cute and scrawny Sam is. He moves one of his hands down to Sam's feet and starts to tickle them.

Sam howls with laughter, squirming left to right spastically. "S-S-Stop!" he giggles, face turning red from all of the laughing. "D-De!"

Dean's face suddenly falls, but he continues to tickle Sam, as he feels his body reacting.  This is so wrong , he thinks.  He's my brother . Leaning forward, Dean moves his hand to the front of Sam's neck, tickling under his chin and ears. Sam's butt is rubbing against his groin nonstop, but Dean tries not to let it bother him. He tries thinking of turn-offs. This doesn't work at all, though, because  Sam's butt is rubbing against his friggin' cock .

The smaller Winchester is too distracted by Dean tickling him to even resister how something hard is pushing against his backside. He's still squirming violently, giggling manically. His head is trying to crush Dean's fingers, eyes closed. Sam eyes start to burn a bit from all the laughter.

This goes on for another minute or so, and Dean's jeans are very uncomfortable. Sam is still completely unaware of his hard cock rubbing against him, and the teenager bites his bottom lip as he starts to rock with Sam's movements. It's not like he'll notice, right?

Sam does stop wiggling when Dean forgets to keep tickling him, too focused on rubbed off on his brother. "Dean?" he asks, breathing rapidly. Dean freezes, and fights the urge to continue dry humping the brunette. He flips Sam over, and he can't control himself any longer. He closes the space between them, placing his lips on Sam's. He quickly pulls away, though, his eyes wide. He's ruined it. He's ruined everything. Sam hates him now. "I-I'm sorry," he says, quickly getting off of his little brother. "I'm so sorry. I'm sick. I'm sorry."

Panting, it actually takes a moment for Sam to realize that Dean pressed his lips onto his. It was so chaste, a barely-a-kiss kind of kiss. Sitting up, the brunette's hand comes to touch his lips, looking at his brother. He's turned around now, and a moment passes. All Sam can manage through his shock is a baffled, "...D-Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Sam." He can't even manage to call him by that nickname the brunette pretends to hate, rubbing his face. The smaller Winchester probably doesn't want to hear the nickname leave Dean’s lips ever again. Dean's just disgusting; he's sick in the head and his cock is throbbing in his jeans.

Sam makes a hopeful face. He wants to shout from the rooftops that he isn't fucked up, that his big brother loves him just the same. He's about to proclaim to Dean that he's not alone, finally spill his guts after years of agony, but he stops. What if it wasn't real? What if that was an accident? Is that what Dean's on about?

The older Winchester has never shown any soft of attraction to another guy, let alone his own brother. It's more than likely that he slipped, that Dean didn't mean to press his lips to Sam's. After all, it was barely a kiss, and he immediately started to apologize and got off of him. Sam's stomach drops.

"No... It's okay," he finally says softly. Sam rubs the laughter tears out of his eyes with his small fists. He scoots to sit on the edge of the bed with Dean, settling beside him. "It was an accident. Don't gotta make a big deal out of it." Sam forces himself to rub his lips in disgust, not wanting Dean to know how this is breaking his fragile heart. He then forces a smile, looking at his big brother in a forgiving way.

Dean just about breaks down at the sight of Sam wiping his lips. It shouldn't be surprising that Sam doesn't love him back, but a small part of him was hoping he would. "...No," he admits hesitantly. "It wasn't an accident..."

Smile dropping, Sam freezes. His throat works, and he swallows. "What?" he finally squeaks after a few minutes of silence.

Oh, God... He shouldn't have said that. Now there's no going back. "I... That wasn't an accident... I-I love you... I'm sorry... I'm sick."

Dean's face is bright red, and a blush of his own dusts Sam's cheeks. "You..." His mouth starts to open and close, because he simply can't comprehend what's happening.

"I'm sorry," Dean repeats. "I know that you probably hate me now."

Suddenly angry - because Dean can't love him like that,  perfect Dean  cannot be as revolting as him - Sam pushes his brothers arm. He doesn't hold back any strength, but Dean doesn't fall over or anything. "Don't! That's not funny!" he hisses. How dare Dean joke about something that causes him to cry at night.

"I know! It's disgusting...  I'm  disgusting," Dean replies before rubbing his face stressfully.

Sam huffs, slowly calming down after his burst of anger. Dean's telling the truth. He swallows. "You..." Sam takes a deep breath before suddenly surging up and pressing a soft kiss to his big brothers left cheek.

Dean's head lifts and he turns it to look at Sam, cock jumping in his jeans from the physical contact. He's not able to look him in the eye though, so he watches his shoulder. "What... What was that?" Does Sam feel the same way? No, that's impossible. There's no way that his flawless baby brother could be as screwed up in the head as he is. He knows better.

Whining a little bit, Sam sighs deeply. He's at a lost for words again, because how is he supposed to explain to Dean how he feels? "...W-We n-need to try a-again..." he explains shakily. Before his big brother can stay anything else, Sam surges up again and closes his eyes. He's never kissed a girl before, or another guy, so Sam's really bad at it. Though, it's obvious that's he's trying really hard as he coyly presses against Dean. Sam waits for Dean to push him away or kiss him back.

He freezes only for a moment before his eyes fall shut and his lips move against Sam's.

Shyly, Sam's small hand comes over to rest on Dean's knee, and he presses up more. It only takes a moment before Sam's body is overwhelmed by what's happening, and he whines softly into the older Winchester's mouth. Dean's a spectacular kisser, and he tastes like cheap toothpaste and beer. It would be disgusting, but to Sam it tastes like home.

Dean whines a bit as well and picks Sam up, lying him on his back and licking inside his mouth. Sam's not that great of a kisser, but it's understandable considering he's never kissed anyone before. And it's enough for Dean considering it's... Well, Sam.

Internally, the brunette's freaking out. Because this  _has_ to be a dream - There's simply no way that Dean would ever return his twisted love. It's not possible. So, since Sam knows that he's most definitely  _not_ dreaming, he can barely contain himself. This is everything he's ever wanted, and his tummy fills with butterflies, his chest heavy and warm. He squirms a bit underneath his brother, the pit of his gut burning unfamiliarity.

Sure, Sam's had wet dreams before, he's hit puberty awhile ago. Well, not that long ago, but long enough to understand what's happening to his body. He's grown a bit of dusty, soft hair - which he's found that when he's older he'll need to trim, thanks to the Internet - on his private place even. Though, Sam's never actually touched himself. With his brother constantly by his side, homework, moving, and quick showers, Sam simply hasn't had time to. He has never gotten the chance. God knows that he would try it if he did, but the brunette's only ever woken up with sticky underwear.

However, Sam has most definitely gotten an erection before, and his brother has caused practically all of them. Even when he's fucking asleep Dean still flashed behind his eyelids. So having his older brother kissing him - on top of him - is becoming wonderfully overwhelming. Sam's not there yet, but his body is most definitely starting to react to this situation. He can only hope he doesn't embarrass himself more than he already has.

Dean's erection is poking into the side of Sam's leg and the older Winchester's blush deepens. He pulls away for breath only to go back in and keep kissing Sam. His hands trail to the bottom of Sam's shirt slowly and hesitantly. He starts tugging on it, wondering if Sam will pull away and tell him to stop. Tell him that there's no way he's doing that with him.

Breath shuttering, the brunette becomes a bit less self-conscience. He's panting from how strongly his body is reacting, and whines loudly at the feeling of Dean's hard cock pressing against him. His own is still stirring, but at a rate that his jeans are becoming quite uncomfortable.

When Dean starts pulling at his shirt, Sam brow furrows a bit. He's a smart kid, sure, but he's not actually sure how this is all supposed to work. Though, his big brother probably knows, since he's older and more exposed to these types of things. Lax, the brunette sighs happily, breath still uneven in an exciting way as he makes no move to stop - or help, for that matter - Dean from taking off his shirt.

Pulling away and panting, Dean lifts Sam and takes his shirt off, throwing it aside before ripping his own off. He leans back down, kissing Sam as his cold hands meet Sam's bare sides.

Sam jerks and squeaks a bit in surprise, giggling a bit afterwards. His jeans are attempting to slice him in half at this point, but he's following Dean's lead. "Your hands are cold," he states breathily as his older brother pulls away to breathe.

Dean chuckles, unbuttoning Sam's jeans and sliding them off, along with his boxers. He does the same and throws both of their pants on the floor by their shirts. He kisses Sam again, whining a bit, pulling away a minute later. "Wait... Be right back." Getting up, he quickly goes to the dresser and opens the top drawer and grabbing the lube out. He goes back to Sam and sets the bottle on the nightstand so it's in reach before pressing his lips back onto his brother's.

Panting into his big brother's mouth, Sam rubs up against him. Their erections rub together deliciously. "D-Dean..." he hiccups, squirming underneath Dean cutely.

"Sammy... I love you," Dean breathes in response, moaning softly afterwards.

Shivering hotly - because there's no way that it was from the nonexistent cold - Sam pushes Dean's head a bit and nuzzles his neck. "I-I love y-you too..." he shutters, face red again.

Dean swallows, loving the sound of those words coming from Sam's mouth. He reaches over and grabs the lube, pecking Sam's lips before sitting up and opening it. "Okay, Sammy," he says softly as he opens the bottle and pours some lube on his fingers. "This might hurt, okay? I'm gonna stretch you out so I can actually... y'know, fit inside you. I'm gonna do one finger at a time, and when you feel like you're stretched enough, you gotta tell me that you're ready for another finger," Dean finishes, knowing that Sam really doesn't know a lot about this. He lifts Sam up a bit so he can position a finger and slides it in slowly.

It makes sense, of course, and he understands more or less what's going to happen now. Though, Sam's still caught a bit off guard at this, and squirms away involuntary.

"Sammy," Dean breathes, pursing his lips afterward. He pulls him back and pecks his lips. "I know it hurts, but it'll hurt even more if I don't stretch you. Wanna try again?"

Whining, Sam props himself up a bit and looks past his elevated bottom half. He whines again at the sight of Dean's cock, which is an angry red color and curled upwards. It has to be  _at least_ seven inches, and it's impossibly thick. Sam's tried to get glimpses of it before, when the older Winchester got out of the shower, but he'd never actually gotten to. "Wait... You..." He understands that girls are built to take that kind of stuff, but Sam's pretty sure that he isn't. "How is that..." He whines again, starting to becoming increasingly nervous.

Dean's face falls a bit and he swallows. "It'll be okay," he assures Sam. After a moment he says, "If you don't wanna do this, I-I understand..."

Gulping, Sam looks up at Dean. His eyes are lust-blown, and his lips kiss-bitten. The brunette doesn't doubt that he probably looks just as disheveled as Dean, though. Sam shakes his head with a nervous, unsure, and slightly scared expression. "No, I want to. But... How is..." Sam looks down at Dean's private place again. "...Going to fit  inside  me?" he asks, a tad bashful.

Dean can't help but smile a bit at this. "It's... Well, I... I gotta stretch you out first, then it should be fine. Just... I don't know," he says, looking a bit embarrassed. "I've never done this with another guy before."

Nodding slowly, Sam sighs breathily. "Same..." he states quietly, although they both know he didn't really need to. "But... It's so  big ..."

Chuckling a bit, Dean's blush darkens. "Um... Thanks?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam pouts up at his older brother. "Don't be vain," he tuts, shoulders relaxing a bit. Sighing, Sam lays back again, feeling completely exposed. And, well, he is.

"Okay..." Dean breathes, scooting back a bit and spreading Sam's legs. He puts more lube on his fingers just to be safe and squeezes Sam's hand for reassurance before slowly sliding his finger in again.

Sam grunts softly, body protesting the intrusion. He forces it to relax, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on anything else. After a moment or two, Sam brings Dean's hand to his private place suggestively, looking away and blushing even harder.

Pursing his lips, Dean rubs Sam's cock as he moves his finger around a bit. He feels like his blush can't get any deeper, but, of course, it does.

Moaning, the brunette squirms a bit involuntary. Dean's hand is very big compared to his barely developed cock, and Sam covers his face with his hands as his big brother continues to work him open.

Dean moves his hand from Sam's cock to bring his hands away from his face and forcing himself to look his baby brother in the eyes. He starts rubbing his cock again, though, and hopes Sam doesn't cover his face again. He wants to see his face.

Sam bites his bottom lip and mewls. "D-Dean..." he moans, panting as he squirms.

Smiling a bit, the older Winchester continues to stretch Sam, happy that he can make Sam feel good - that he doesn't have to hide his feelings anymore.

After another minute or so, Sam starts wiggling around more intently. "O-Okay..." he sighs. "You can add another one." Sam feels bad, because his big brother is focusing on taking care of him only - like always - and Dean’s erection is weeping, still looking painful.

Nodding, Dean bites his lip and adds some more lube before sliding another one in and making scissor movements with the two fingers.

Sam immediately has to fight the urge to pull away, not liking the stretch. He puts up with it, though, because Sam knows that Dean wouldn't do this if it didn't make both of them feel good.

"Sorry. I know it hurts," Dean say quickly, feeling like he needs to apologize.

The younger Winchester doesn't respond, and another few minutes pass, and it's borderline pleasurable, but Sam is still on the fence. "More," he informs, clutching the sheets to brace himself.

"Okay." After adding more lube - he wants to make it as painless as possible - Dean adds the last finger in and moves the three around together, still rubbing his little brother's cock.

Hissing from the stretch, Sam takes a few deep breaths. He holds back all of his pained noises, knowing that Dean would stop if he heard them. Sam's practically biting off his bottom lip, and he can taste a bit of blood. Dean moves his digits around intently, still looking like he's suffering just as much as Sam. "Doing okay?" he asks, being the overprotective big brother he is.

Sam whines, letting out a few suppressed pants. He nods slowly, and Dean continues to stretch him out. The older Winchester wonders if he should go up to four fingers, just to be safe, but after a minute or two it feels loose enough.

"Alright," Dean breathes, pulling his fingers out. Grabbing the lube, the older Winchester pours some onto his hand before spreading it all over his cock. He scoots up, positioning himself between Sam's legs. "Ready, Sammy?"

Chest heaving, Sam props himself up a bit. Dean's cock looks even more intimidating pressed against his butt, and he gulps again. But Sam knows that his big brother will take care of him, and he slumps back. "Yeah."

Nodding once, Dean slides in carefully and leans down to kiss Sam. After a minute, he starts thrusting back and forth slowly.

Squirming a bit, Sam swallows his guilt and his hand comes to press against Dean's stomach. "W-Wait..." He feels like he's being split open, and the brunettes eyes start to tear up. Sam wants to be strong, but he's never felt this kind of pain before, and when he sits up again, he realizes that Dean isn't even halfway inside of him.

"W-What's wrong?" Dean asks, feeling horrible for hurting Sam.

The brunette takes a deep breath, still pressing Dean's stomach. "Just... Wait a second. It hurts," he winces softly, eyes closing tightly as a tear escapes. It slide down the side of Sam's soft, pain-contorted face. Dean quickly, gently wipes it away with his hand and kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam mewls, eyes fluttering open to look up at his big brother. They're burning with tears, and he sniffles. "It's okay," Dean whispers comfortingly, kissing Sam's eyelid gently.

Taking a few deep breaths, Sam starts making soft, pained grunting noises. "D-Dean... It's too big..." He closes his eyes again in shame.

Dean's face drops and he swallows, feeling guilty and disappointed. "I - Okay, do you wanna stop?" he asks, starting to pull out.

Sam mewls again at the feeling of Dean moving, but he quickly shakes his head. "N-No, but... Am I doing something wrong?" he asks. Sam thought that it would feel good by now, and there's no way that Dean is doing something wrong.

Dean stops moving and let's out a breath. "No, Sammy... You're doing fine."

"But..." Sam opens his eyes again, looking up at the older Winchester with innocent confusion. "...It hurts."

"I know," Dean breathes. "And it might take a couple minutes for you to start feeling really good."

Sighing, the brunette frowns. "Sorry... This is probably better when it's with a girl," Sam comments sadly.

"No," Dean objects, quickly shaking his head. He leans down and places a long kiss on Sam's lips. "No, Sammy. You're perfect. I'd much rather fuck you than some slut I just met."

Shaking his head, Sam sniffles. "This isn't just... That, right?" he asks softly.

"What?" Dean asks, although he's pretty sure he knows what Sam's talking about.

Sam sighs again. He knows that it's stupid, but he can't help but be a bit scared that this is a spur of the moment kind of thing. "I mean..." Dean doesn't like it when Sam curses, so he doesn't. "This. This is special," he tries to explain.

"Yeah," Dean agrees, nodding. "It is." A bit relieved, Sam pecks his older brother's lips. 

A few minutes pass, and the brunette can see that Dean is having trouble keeping still. He's a bit more comfortable himself, and Sam says, "Okay... I wanna try again." 

Letting out a happy breath, Dean pushes back in. He doesn't go all the way, but enough. Starting to move back and forth slowly, he lets out a soft moan.

Sam seems indifferent for a few moments, but he eventually starts making cute sounds. He doesn't look like he's in much pain anymore, and the brunette squirms.

Feeling a bit more confident, Dean starts thrusting faster and he lets out a loud moan.  Yes . This is definitely better than any other girl he's fucked. "Feel good, Sammy?" he purrs, smiling a bit.

Mewling in reply, Sam pushes back against Dean a little. "Yeah..." he admits, squirming under his brother.

"C'mon... What does it feel like?" Dean groans, biting his lip and looking at Sam lovingly.

Meeting Dean's gaze with the same amount of devotion, Sam responds, "Good... I-I like it... Rubbing me..." He blushes again, not used to being to crude and blunt.

Leaning down, Dean moves his lips against Sam's, licking and moaning in his mouth.

Sam kisses the older boy back happily, panting when they part. "Is... Is this good?" he asks, honestly curious.

"Mhm," Dean replies. He's disappointed when he notices that Sam isn't moaning or making any sound like that, so he starts thrusting a bit deeper, changing his angle every now and then and trying to find that bundle of nerves.

Still quiet and unsure, Sam closes his eyes and sighs. He jerks a bit when Dean goes deeper, whining a bit.

Dean slows his pace and bites his lower lip, looking at Sam. "It doesn't feel good?" he asks with a heartbroken expression.

Confused, Sam shakes his head. "No. It feels good..." he assures. "I'm just not..." Becoming frustrated with his own body, the brunette squirms back against Dean. He lets out a soft moan.

A little reassured, Dean quickens his pace a bit, careful not to hurt Sam too badly, but still trying to find his prostate.

Sighing again, Sam swallows. He starts making the sounds Dean wants, pushing back against him. "This is nice; I like this," he states dumbly, laughing at himself afterwards. "I sound like an idiot."

Dean moans before chuckling a bit. "I like it, too," he agrees, smiling.

Smiling, too, Sam starts panting again. "Yeah... Ohhhh..." he groans.

It's not exactly what Sam always imagined, but it's better - Sam doesn't doubt that this will become better and better as he gets older, and he can only hope that Dean will continue to want this for this long.

Breathing heavily, Dean starts kissing Sam again, panting and moaning into his mouth. "I love you," he mumbles, wanting to hear Sam say it again.

"I love you too," Sam immediately replies, meaning it with every bit of his person. They start to kiss again.

About another minute later, Sam practically convulses underneath Dean, howling in pleasure. He hiccups, and continues to spasm every time Dean thrusts in his new position. Sam whines and mewls helplessly, little cock twitching in an adorable way.

Dean moans loudly, pulling away from Sam's lips. He pants as he looks down at his baby brother. "Almost there, Sammy?" he asks.

Sam twists around, nodding frantically. "Dean!" he exclaims, eyes rolling back as he drools.

As Dean feels himself coming close, he thrusts faster and more sloppier.

A moment later, he comes inside Sam with a loud moan. He keeps thrusting, helping his brother reach his climax as the teenager milks his own orgasm.

Not a second later, Sam comes all over his tummy, closing his eyes against the oversensitive feeling. He's never done that when he was awake, and Sam's still panting minutes afterwards. He's all warm inside, and the brunette registers that Dean came inside of him.

After a moment, the older Winchester pulls out and plops next to Sam, panting as he closes his eyes. "That... That was good?" he breathes, eyes still closed.

"Yeah... I - Yes." Sam rolls over and lays atop his older brother, breathing heavily. They're both sweaty, but neither of them complain about that.

Opening his eyes, Dean smiles tiredly and pecks Sam's lips happily.

Sam lazily starts kissing Dean. "Dean? What..." He doesn't know what to exactly ask, but Sam begins to wonder if this is going to change everything.

"What?" Dean asks, pulling away from Sam and fiddling with his long hair.

Sam asks softly, "Are you going to stop seeing girls, then?"

"I'm only gonna see you, Sammy."

Nodding in agreement, Sam sighs. He begins to cuddle Dean's chest. "I'm glad that you didn't want me to do my homework," he comments fondly. Dean chuckles in agreement, kissing the top of Sam's head.

Grinning happily, Sam closes his eyes, not caring about how he feels sticky all over. "You made such a mess, jerk."

"Deal with it, bitch."


End file.
